Life Goes On With Love
by InnerSmile
Summary: [COMPLETE] WillLiz story! the young couple is no doubt in love, but not everyone agrees with them being together. what are lovers to do? First Fic, be generous. haha. [CH.21 up!]
1. dinner?

Will worked feverishly at the sword. He was very hot and thirsty. He had been working since 7am that morning and now the sun was beginning to set. Will and Elizabeth's wedding was only a month away, which was 4 months after their little adventure. He was working non-stop at his metal work. Trying to save up enough money for a small house. Will knew it would be a drastic step down from her mansion, but it would be enough for them – he hoped.

He hung up the almost completed sword on the rack, took off his leather apron and threw it over the anvil.

"Good evening, Mr. Brown" Will said to the passed out old man in the corner.

He grumbled something. Will sighed and stepped out the door. The night air washed over his body with a cool breeze. He untied his hair that was falling out of the ribbon and ran his fingers through it, trying to smooth it out. Then put it back up neatly. He wanted to look good for Elizabeth. Will brushed the soot off his clothes the best he could. When he got nearer the dock he knelt down and washed his face and hands.

When he finally did reached the mansion, he silently prayed that the governor would be out on business, Will felt uncomfortable in his presence. He pulled on his jacket nervously and knocked on the door.

The butler, Mr. Paxton answered. "Ah Mr. Turner, Miss Swann is expecting you."

He said with kind eyes. Will liked this butler much better than the other one, they hired him after the original had got shot form the invading pirates.

Elizabeth had heard the knock and hurriedly came down the stairs and stopped as soon as she saw Will standing there.

"Will!" she announced, a bit too loudly as she made her way the rest of the way down. She threw her arms around him, causing him to loose his balance.

"Oomph! Its good to see you too, love." He said catching her in his arms and regaining his footing.

"You took even longer today, Will." She said sadly, lifting her head off his chest to look in his eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry. But I like I told you before it's a surprise for you."

He said as he touched her face gently, she smiled and pulled him closer. Liz could feel his warm breath on her neck. Her body immediately relaxed and she melted into him. She was broken from her revere by someone clearing they're throat. They quickly separated but still held hands and turned in the direction from which the noise came.

"Well…Mr. Turner, good to see you" the governor said uneasily.

The governor nodded and walked passed them to his study. Elizabeth looked at Will, then followed after her father.

"Father, Will had asked me last night to go to dinner with him and you never gave me your answer on permission." She said with pleading brown eyes.

He paused and looked up from his desk.

"Elizabeth, it is not proper –"

He started but was cut off by his daughter

" Father, we are to be engaged to be married. Sooner or later we will be having dinner together." She said in a more serious and determined tone than an asking or begging one.

The governor looked at his ring on his finger and toyed with it, trying to ignore the comment.

Yes, all right. Be back by eight o' clock" he said with a sigh as he slumped in his large chair.

Elizabeth gave a warm smile and hugged him. When they parted he turned his attention to Will in the doorway, looking a bit uneasy and awkward.

The governor motioned him to come over.

He put his arm around Will's back to pull him closer so he didn't have to speak loudly.

"Once again I put my daughter in your care, I hope that this time she returns more safely and just as innocent."

Will just nodded, knowing what he was insinuating.

"Yes sir, of course." Will said, not sure if he should smile because he had allowed Elizabeth to go or stay sullen because of the subject in which he was referring to.

Good? Bad? Ugly? (haha) review please and tell me what u guys think :-)


	2. rainy nights by candle light

"Will that was wonderful." Elizabeth said taking the last bite of her food.

"I guess it was alright." He said taking a sip of wine

"No really, you're a great cook." She said, sincerely impressed with is abilities.

They were sitting on a small dock near the outskirts of town where Will lived. They were eating on a small round table with candles around them and on the tabletop, not just for romance but lighting as well, because they were so far from 'downtown' Port Royale. The dock, which they were on, was small; Will had built it when he moved there about five years ago from the old tavern near the main dock. Will lived in a small shack/ house. It's not what you think of as a shack, but it wasn't what you would consider a house either. It had a quaint living room with a large fireplace. A small kitchen area and a bedroom the same size as the living room. All of the floors were hard wood, beaten smooth. He laid rugs down to keep the wood from being too cold. The walls were plaster with reinforced wood in the middle. The ceiling was plastered as well but on the roof, thatch was laid. Will also had a small barn with an old horse that he rarely rode except for when he needed to make a delivery.

Elizabeth shuddered against the cold wind that blew in form across the water.

"Do you want to come inside? It's getting colder out here." Will asked, leaning over the table to rubber her arm. Attempting to warm her up.

"Yes, I guess I could go in for a bit." She said not thinking of the time.

Liz stood up and Will stood with her. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders. She smiled and wrapped her arms around herself to keep it on. As they walked up the brick path Will thought he should tell her a bout his low class home.

"I must warn you Elizabeth, my home is…poor, to put it mildly."

She softened even more and lightly touched the stubble on his chin.

"Will, I don't care what your house is like. I love you for you, and your heart."

He kissed her gently, his hand wandering back behind the jacket he had put on her moments before. Her hands caressed his chest, up to his neck and back behind his head. Running her fingers through his soft brown hair.

He pulled out of the kiss laughing.

"What is _sooo_ funny, _Mr._ Turner?" she smiled and punched in playfully on his arm.

"We haven't even made it inside yet." He said, his laughs dying down.

He opened the front door to his living room.

The fireplace had a fire going and a blanket-like rug on the floor in front of it. A wicker chair next to a table sat to the right of the fireplace. An old warn sofa was near the front door- on the opposite side of the mantel. His house was by no means lavish but it was nice enough for him.

Elizabeth smiled warmly at the quaint scene before her. Warming to see how happy someone could be without all of the nicer things. Will followed behind her, hands in his pockets, trying to see her reaction to the house and furnature. She walked from the door to the mantel above the fireplace. She touched the trinkets lightly with her slender fingers.

"What are these things?" she asked never taking her eyes off of the objects.

Picking up a simple gold ring, he held it in his hand with such care one would think it was the most precious thing in the world.

"This was my mothers. It was her wedding band." He said smoothing his finger around the edges.

"She always told me that I should let go of the things that I loved the most." He said looking at her, his eyes shining in the firelight. Barely above a whisper he said slowly

" I never thought it would be her."

Elizabeth pulled him into her arms

"Its alright to cry, Will." She said, almost tearing up herself.

He had tried so hard in the past months to do the right thing and be the person that he thought she wanted, but all she really wanted was Will. She owed him everything, he happiness, her freedom, her life, and love. She thought she could never pay him back.

They pulled apart and Will dried his eyes then kissed her cheek.

"I love you." He said softly

"Oh Will, I love you too." She planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

They smiled, the looked back at the mantel.

"Are all these things your mothers?" she asked looking at the small picture frame, rag doll, and reading glasses.

"Yes" he said looking upon them sadly again.

"That doll was hers as a child. And that frame used to hold an oil painting of her, but it was ruined in the sinking." He smiled at her when he mentioned the wreck. Even though it was sad, that was how her met her.

"I am so sorry about your family, Will." She touched his face lightly.

"So am I. But I get a new one." He said grinning as he took her face in his rough hands as he began to kiss her slowly with growing passion.

They were stopped abruptly by thunder that shook the little house. Then the patting of rain outside

"Oh!" she said angrily.

"How am I supposed to get all the way back home in this? When I don't even have my carriage."

She walked over to the window looking outside as lightning struck the sky showing the downpour of water hitting the waterfront near Will's house.

Will stood near, looking at her beautiful figure. The water on the window cast an eerie shadow on her face and made her look like an angel.

He smiled to himself and took her hand. When he did this she turned to look at him.

"You could stay here." He said moving closer.

"Until it clears up, I mean." He looked down, embarrassed a little.

Elizabeth smiled, seeing how cute he looked when he turned red.


	3. kissing wink wink

"My father would be worried." Elizabeth spoke quietly as she moved toward the sofa.

"But I'll be worried if I let you go out in the rain." He sat next to her as he protested.

She gave him a mischievous grin.

"Well in the case, I wouldn't want you worry you"

They both paused

"You know, I could ride your horse…" she looked at him out of the corner of her eye, trying to see his reaction and not make it obvious.

Will wanted her to stay so he looked for an answer quickly.

"Umm…he got bit by a snake two days ago. Yeah, its swollen pretty bad." He lied.

"Oh, well, I guess I will just have to stay here, huh?"

Elizabeth moved closer to him and gave a small smile. She touched his face as he put his hands around her waist. They're noses were almost touching.

"I love you Will." Her voice was breathy and exasperated.

"I and you. I love you so much, Liz."

He placed his mouth soundly on hers.

His tongue broke the barrier into her mouth. She was a taken off guard a little but accepted him without hesitation. Will began to massage her tongue with his own. He breathed in deeply as she moved closer to him. Almost sitting on him. She began to undue his buttoned shirt. As Will fumbled with her hairpins and finally let her tresses tumble down her shoulders and around her face. He began to let his fingers get lost in the dark blonde sea, as it let off a scent of flowers.

As she ran her hands across his firm chest, he started to lay her back. But as soon as she was laid down and he looked at her face and into her eyes, he stopped and sat up abruptly.

"Will, what's wrong? Are you alright?" she asked, laying a hand on his back and sitting up next to him.

He sadly looked at his hands. "I'm sorry Elizabeth, I cant."

"What? Why?" she asked meekly, thinking something was wrong with _her._

"I just want to do it right." He laid a hand on her knee.

Seeing how sad she looked he decided to explain.

"Its not you, really. Its just that when I imagined us finally being together It was special, magical, on out wedding night." He smiled slightly. Then hearing his explanation and seeing his warm heart again made her smile. Which in turn made Will's grow.

"Will, you are the most lovable, sweetest man in the world." She said as she laid her head on his chest.

He settled back and held her tight. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

I know what your all thinking. Wheres Jack? Is this all mushy? A: yes we will see Jack, but keep in mind this is a Will/Liz story. so he wont be everywhere. Next A: yes this is what you peeople call a 'Mary Sue' . Not a whole lot of blood and stuff like. But from what i saw there are many swashbukleing tales. You folks are over-due for some lovin ;-)


	4. not a good match

BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!!

Loud bangs awoke Will and Elizabeth from their dreams. It wasn't even completely light outside yet. Liz shot up off of Will's lap, and Will jumped off the sofa with a start.

"Will! What is that?" she asked in a loud whisper.

He was about to say something when, as if on queue, a booming voice came from the other side of the door.

"William Turner! Open this door this instant or we shall be forced to open for you!"

Elizabeth gasped "Its Norrington!"

She jumped ran towards the wicker chair to get her cloak but just then the door was busted open my Norrington and three of his men, with the governor just behind them with a handkerchief covering his mouth from the dust they had stirred.

Elizabeth let out a scream, and Will ran to her side.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Norrington said devilishly. The governor pushed his way through the guards.

"Elizabeth, darling are you alright? Where have you been? …My God, look at you!" the governor removed his handkerchief from his mouth and studied his daughter intently.

She didn't know what he was looking at so disgustedly until she turned to face the mirror on the wall. Her hair was everywhere, the top of her dress was unbuttoned and her shoes where disguarded on the floor. She could tell what her father was thinking.

She then turned to Will, who looked just as conspicuous as she did. His hair was out of its tie; his shirt was untucked and not buttoned at all.

She looked at her father who was still staring at her disgustedly.

"Father it's not what it looks like." She said moving toward him.

No Elizabeth. We will talk about this when we get back home." He grabbed her by the arm forcefully.

Will wasn't sure what to do. He obviously could see that the governor was mad, but he wanted to defend Elizabeth and her dignity.

"Elizabeth!" he yelled as her father drug her out the door.

"No!" Norrington said as he pushed him back.

"I think you should stay here. We have some business to sort out."

Then he looked at his soldiers behind towards the door. Will looked to see what he was doing. The governor was in his carriage heading toward his home. The carriage stopped in Will's doorway and the older man stuck out his hand and gave it a wave. Norrington turned back around facing Will with a smug smile. He proceeded to take off his coat.

(((Back at The Mansion)))

"Father really, your not listening to me!" she shouted trying to get him to rationalize with her.

He circled his desk for the up-teenth time that morning. "I am" he said.

"You say that you slept. That's all…" his hands were uneasily behind his back.

Elizabeth just nodded, knowing he had more to say.

"But, respectable young women do not _sleep_ with men." He stepped to face her.

"Father, we are to be married in a month! I don't think that you would be this angry if it was Norrington I was engaged to and spending time with." She said in a rage.

"Maybe your right!" he snapped back at her.

She was shocked that he had agreed.

"What?"

"Yes, your right. I still think that James would be a better match for you." He said, his voice now lowering to a speaking tone.

Elizabeth on the other hand was getting even more enraged.

"You are being absurd!" she screamed

"In your eyes Will can do nothing right!" she yelled on the verge of tears.

"Elizabeth-" he started but was cut off by her turning around and running up the stairs.

Usually he would have let her go but this was a subject had to be dealt with.

She ran into her room and slammed the door, she couldn't stand to talk to her father when he got this way. She was absolutely infuriated with the Commodore and her father. She sat on her bed angrily thinking about what her father had said. She got up and went to her window seat, looking out over the town.

The Governor knocked then stepped into her room.

She turned to look, the quickly shot back towards the window.

"Elizabeth we really must talk more about this, and you must try and understand to see where I'm coming from." He said calmly.

"I have nothing to say to you at the moment father." Her voice was dry, and their eyes still didn't meet.

"Well I have." He started to get a governorial tone in his voice.

"You are not longer engaged to Wi- Mr. Turner." He was harsher now.

She spun around to him, about to say something but he put his hand up.

"I have decided that Commodore Norrington would be far better for you."

He looked at his daughter, her heart was breaking he could tell. He own heart broke a little as well when he saw her face. But he thought he decision was the best for her.

Tears began to well up in her eyes. "Why must you be against Will and I being together?"

"Darling, I don't think he respects you." He said, trying to make her understand.

"If you are speaking of what happened last night then u must know that it was I who came on to him. Will stopped himself, if not I'm sure it would have continued." Elizabeth stood bravely in front of her father, trying to look stronger than she felt.

The governor looked shocked. His little girl had lead a man on? No no, he thought.

" No Elizabeth you-"

"I love him"

Her father looked almost heart broken with a sad, sullen face and slumped shoulders. Elizabeth softened as well seeing her aging father like this. She stepped toward him with loving eyes

"I do love him. You must understand that."

The man in front of her straightened up, and looked her squarely in the eyes. He placed a hand in he inner coat pocket and a stern look came over him.

"He is a blacksmith and a pirate! My decision still stands. I have let the charade go on long enough."

"But- Father, you granted him clemency." She spoke quietly in disbelief.

"The clemency works on a political level, it does not clear his record in my mind." He stated stubbornly.

"You can't do this." She gasped.

"I'm sorry darling but it is for the best." He said before turning and leaving Elizabeth with her thoughts of maybe living without Will. She couldn't bare it.


	5. We need to leave

Will pushed the pin in, and latched it in place. He had been trying to clean up the dirt and put back the door that Norrington had knocked over. Norrington had just left an hour ago and it had taken Will that long to finish. He had beaten Will pretty badly. His eye was swollen and had a cut over it that wouldn't stop bleeding. His side ached from a broken rib and his lip had a gash in it also. Will had put up a fight, which was obvious by his broken table and stretched and torn shirt.

Norrington had warned him that he would never let his wedding to Elizabeth go through. He was actually on the verge of crying. The Commodore had told him that the governor would like to inform him that the wedding to Miss Swann was off.

Will knew they were being too bold, showing their affections too often in front of her father. And what happened last night and that morning didn't help anything either. He loved Elizabeth more than his own life. Will would do anything to be with her. He knew what he had to speak with her soon.

Elizabeth was going to try to sneak out but her door was locked. She went to her window and opened the latch, she was very high up and the tree was a few feet away from her.

She ran back over to her bed and began to tie her sheets together like she had done before on the Dauntless. She hurled the mass of sheets over her sill. Then she pulled up her dress and put one leg out and began to shimmy down the 'rope'.

When she reached the ground she ran towards the stables and a saddle, strapping in on the horse and started riding as fast as she could toward Will.

Knock Knock

"Will! Will! Open up, its me."

Will slowly got up off his sofa then suddenly grabbed his side in pain. He walked hurriedly to the door and opened it to find a frantic Elizabeth. As soon as he opened it she threw her arms around him but then realized that he was in pain.

"Oh goodness, Will. What did they do to you?" she said as she pulled back and touched his cut head and bruised face.

"Its nothing, I'll heal quick enough." He said taking her hands from his face and kissing them lightly.

She sat on the sofa with Will listening intently next to her. "Will something terrible has happened. My father said that the wedding was off and your clemency might be in danger too."

"I know, Norrington mentioned that. But not about the clemency." He looked down worriedly

"What are we going to do?"

"If we stay here I could be hung. And you could be forced to marry Norrington." He said looking at her soft eyes.

"Will I cant live without you. We need to leave."

() Im sorry this one is so short, i just thought i'd get the point across in a hurry. And yes, The Captain will be appearing, maybe in the next chapter, if not then the one after that. Please Review, it means a lot to hear from you guys ()


	6. Tortuga

Elizabeth went back to her house, pretending that she had never left. She climbed back into her window and packed a small bag with a few things and stuffed it under her sheets. Will and her had decided that he would come after dark to leave Port Royale.

* * *

()Downtstairs()

"So you did what I asked?"

"Yes, Governor, I assure you that Mr. Turner will no longer persue your daughter." Norrington boasted.

The older man patted the Commodore on the back "James, its no wonder you were promoted."

Norrington smiled at the compliment then looked longingly towards the stairs. "May I call on Miss Swann while I am here?"

"I think that it would be best if you came back tomarrow. She needs to be left with her thoughts for now."

The Commodore stepped out the door and turned toward the governor once more. "Right, yes sir. Its probably best. I'll see you tomarrow."

The Governor made his way up the stairs toward his bedroom. He hesitated at Elizabeth's door, about to enter. But then decided not to bother her for it was late and she already was irritated with him.

Elizabeth froze. She heard footsteps outside her bedroom door. She was halfway out the window already with Will waiting below. But worried because she was so high up and now that she had paused the anticipation was killing him.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth! What's wrong? We must hurry!" he called up to her in a loud whisper.

The footsteps paused then picked back up and the noise faded. Liz let out a huge sigh and then continued her way down the wall.

Will leaned forward and put his hands on her waist, sliding her down slowly- their faces inches apart. Their smiles were obvious, as they looked deeply into each others eyes. He quickly envolped her in a hug, then she placed her lips upon his. After they pulled apart Liz's smile returned.

" I thought we were in a hurry."

Will's eyes immediately shot wide. "Oooh yeah, we've got to get out of here!"

They rode to the docks which were now deserted at night. Will helped Elizabeth down from the tall horse and took her hand protectively. In her other hand she held her and Will's bags.

"What do we do now?" she asked nervously.

The dock was very dark and a few homeless and drunks were leaning up against the buildings or staggering around.

He pointed toward a sail boat near where they were standing. "We're going to take that boat."

"But where do we go?"  
"Tortuga." He simply stated

"Tortuga?!" she said loudly in shock

Will tried to quiet her. "Shh! Yes, Tortuga, its dangerous but I know Jack will be there."

They both knelt down and began to untie the small white boat from the dock. It wasn't in the best shape but neither cared. It would get them from island to island and away from Norrington and to safety.

The boat had a small cargo hold and a little cabin with one bed in the corner with two porthole windows. Will showed her how to do the rigging and help them set sail into the dark night. Once they were on the move and set in the right direction, Will sat outside and leaned against the mast.

Elizabeth came out of the cabin and walked up behind him and placed her hands on his strong arms as she laid her head on his shoulder.

" Why don't you get some sleep?" she asked, muffled against his shirt.

He gave a little yawn which he tried to hide. "No I cant. We will be there in a few hours anyway."

"Alright, well come in if you get too tired." She kissed his check and turned heading back down the steps to the cabin.

"Elizabeth"

she stopped and faced him.

" I want to give you something." He took her hand and kissed it. Then reached in his pocket and pulled out his mothers old ring. Though this time she saw it, it looked new. He had polished and smoothed the edges. Will looked in her eyes and grinned ear to ear when he placed it on her slender finger.

"Oh Will…" she hugged him and felt as if she never wanted to let go. She knew how much his mother meant to him and what this ring signified to him. This meant the world to her.

"I love you Elizabeth. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you." He whispered in her ear

she smiled on his shoulder and managed to speak through the welling tears."Hmm, I love you so much."

They were about to kiss but Elizabeth yawned.

"Sorry" she said, barely audible

he laughed at her and moved her back to the mast

"No, its fine, you need your sleep anyway."

"Here" Elizabeth grabbed his arm and pulled him down to the deck floor with her.

"I'll stay out here with you"

Will sat down and leaned against the mast. He spread his legs, letting Liz sit between them and leaned against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head atop hers.

"Good night Will." She said as she closed her eyes.

"Good night love." He stated as he kissed the top of her head, but secretly he wondered if everything really _would_ be alright.

* * *

thank you soooo much for reviewing everyone! that means a lot to me. keep it up and make suggestions if you like.this is my first story ever so im glad its going over well.any reviews about my writing or anything like that is welcome! Thanks To : Williz- i know what you mean! thats why i wrote this story because i could hardly find any will/liz stories at all. so thank you very much. Also To, Smithy,SilverhHawk27, and Mudguppy. You guys are the best. 


	7. Jack we have a problem

Elizabeth awoke to Will's soothing voice.

"Liz, Liz love wake up." He said softly in her ear.

Her eye fluttered open and she smiled slightly.

"I have to bring the boat in, love." He said picking her up and moving out from under her, then setting her back on the deck floor.

"Oh we're there." She stated groggily

He moved swiftly untying and pulling ropes. " Not yet, but we will be in a few minutes."

They floated into the harbor. Will decided not to tie up the boat at the dock, for fear it might be stolen if left in plain sight. So they found a small beach on the side of the island, just walking distance but out of view of the main dock.

The sun was almost ready to show itself along the horizon as Will and Elizabeth entered the town. The drunks were still out and so were the 'ladies' of the area.

Will saw an inn and decided it was as good of place as any to check for Jack. A tall, burley, unshaven man was at the counter with an unwelcoming countenance when the couple entered.

"What do ya want?" he spat at them.

"I just want to know if a man by the name Jack Sparrow was staying at this inn." Will asked boldly, stepping up.

"Captain. Its _Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

They turned around to see a man in the corner. The light from the windows around him, cast and outline of his body. Dreadlocks, boots, and a bandanna on for certain. Not to mention the three of four women surrounding him.

Will shifted his weight from one side to the other, and squinted trying to get a better look. He cocked his head slightly to the side.

"Jack?"

"I'm offended boy, you should know yer old friend Jack." He said standing up and comming towards them.

"Oh Jack its is you!" Elizabeth shouted happily.

"O' course love, but why would you two be in Tortuga? 'Aven't you had e'nough of this place mate?" he said, shooting a look at Will, who ignored it and continued.

"Yes, but Jack we have a problem, and it requires your help."

"No no, mate. If you got the lass carryin' that's yer problem, not a concern o' mine." Then he leaned closer. "But thata boy eh?" he laughed and gave Will a good elbow in the arm.

Will shook his head and Liz rolled her eyes and silently wondered why they were going to _this_ man to save they're lives.

" No Jack, Elizabeth is not with child. It's the Commodore and her father that's the problem." Will stated urgently.

The couple told Jack they're story and what sort of trouble they were really in.

"Well it seems you two are in a tight situation." He said looking quizzical.

"I would offer me ship as a home but that's not place for a married couple, or a family for that matter."

Will looked shyly and Liz who did the same

"So then Jack, what do you propose we do then?" Elizabeth asked as Will slipped his arm around her waist.

Jack looked around the old, nasty inn and tavern. "Deffin'ly can't stay here."

The three of them sat in thought for a moment then Jack spoke up again.

"There are plenty of islands to choose from around this place." He said, directing it towards Elizabeth.

"No no, defffinitly not here, or around. My father is a powerful man in these parts of the Caribbean." She said with large eyes.

Will looked desperately at her when she faced him. "Where then Liz, England?"

"Maybe" she thought a moment. "Or…the colonies."

"The colonies? But they're just experimental." Will was a little shocked.

Just then a British officer staggered into the building. Jack immediately reached for his sword handle.

"Well what ever we do lets decide on the water. They cant touch me there."


	8. To America

The crew greeted all Elizabeth, Will and Jack. They rounded up the rest who were still 'pleasing' themselves on the island and set off. The threesome decided to go below deck and discuss their situation.

"Do you really think that it could work?" Will asked doubted

"She has a point Will."

Will was still skeptical. "Yes but it would take at least a week to get there and then when we do what would it be like?"

"Much colder than yer used to mate." Jack slurred with a smirk.

"Butcha know, I bet they're in dyer need of a good blacksmith." He said leaning across the table.

"Oh come on Will, we could have a fresh start there." Liz said touching his arm.

Will looked longingly into her eyes and saw how much she wanted to leave the Caribbean. He knew that it would be much safer outside of her father's jurisdiction.

"Yes, but Elizabeth that's exactly what it is- a fresh start. You wont have your money or your name to do the talking for you."

She still smiled and slightly leaned on him. "But I'll have you."

A huge grin crosses his young face, and took the place of concern. "Always love."

"Then its settled then?" Jack asked breaking the moment.

Will nodded. "Yes, we're going to America."

"Good"

Jack hopped up, ran up the stairs and jumped up to the wheel.

"To America boys!" he yelled excitedly

Annemaria who was standing off to the side, cleared her throat.

"Uh…girls." He stuttered, catching her glare.

Then the crew growled at him.

He threw up his hands. "People! People, we are going to America!"

he slouched down and swore under his breath."Bloody hell, you've got to be so damn politically correct around 'ere."

* * *

Elizabeth had gone below deck to catch up on her sleep that she lost last night. Will leaned against the side of the ship, looking out over the water. Jack came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Not having much luck lately are ye?"

Will looked at him over his shoulder and sighed.

"Jack I don't know what to do. Everyone seems to be against Elizabeth and I being together but you." He said with defeat.

"You're going to America, son. There are people there that are a lot worse off than you."

Will turned around sharply.

"What, is it dangerous?"

Jack laughed and gave a smug smile " Mate, either you are deafly afraid of danger or you really look forward to it."

* * *

In her room Liz was writing a letter to her father:

Drear Father,

By now you are probably aware that I am no longer in your household. Will and I have decided to elope. I am sorry if I put you through any strain and worry, I'm hoping that this letter will ease your mind, but you brought this upon yourself. I will be fine, don't worry; I have no doubt Will will take care of me. We'll contact you as soon as we feel it safe to return to Port Royale. I will always love you.

Your loving daughter,

Elizabeth Swann

Liz sniffled quietly and folded the letter then slipped it into her bag that she brought with her. She did love her father very much and knew how protective he was of her, especially after her mother died. But Elizabeth also loved Will too, and wouldn't let her fathers blinded wishes stand in the way of them being together.

She lay down on the bed in the corner of the room. She pulled the covers close to her chin and let sleep consume her tired body.

Will stayed up on deck for a few more minutes, then decided to sleep as well. He figured he was going to need it. Darkness was starting to fall on the lonely ship, Oranges and reds filled the sky and the wind started to die. Will slowly walked into his room he shared with Liz. He looked over at her sleeping form in his bed, slowly moving up and down with each breath. He smiled at her and took off his shoes and let his hair, then dropped his vest on the chair near the desk. He walked over to the opposite side of the bed and slowly crawled in, not wanting to wake her.

He settled in and laid his head down and closed his eyes. Just then Elizabeth began to stir. She rolled over towards him and wrapped her arm about his stomach.

"Mmm…Will I love you. Of course I'll marry you."

Will smiled and stifled his laugh. She was talking in her sleep.

She didn't say anything for a few more seconds, then she began to toss and her brow became furrowed.

"No! Let go of me! … Norrington let go, I don't love you, let go of me!" she cried

Her arms began to flail and she looked as if she was struggling.

"Will! Will!"

He turned and set up quickly, Will took her in his arms and held her close. Her eyes shot open and she heaved out of breath from the nightmare.

"Shh. Its all right now. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." He soothed her.

Will rubbed her back as she held on tight and her breathing slowed and she regained her composure.

Gibbs burst in the door, sword in hand.

"Are ye alright in here?" he asked breathlessly. Obviously from running the eight feet from his room next door.

"Whats going on? Who's in here?" He looked nervously around the room.

"Its alright Mr. Gibbs. Go back to bed, just a bad nightmare." Will replied with Liz still in his arms.

Gibbs cleared his throat.

"Uh…right…well, I'll be see'n ye in the morning." He sheathed his sword and staggered back to his room.

Will turned his attention back to Liz.

She was drying her tears from her now more calmed face.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry if I scared you." She was a little embarrassed.

"No it's alright. I liked comforting you." He said trying to make the moment a little lighter.

She smiled " I don't know why I got so scared. It was just a dream."

"Maybe it was _too_ real."

"Yes, you're probably right. It was a nightmare, I was loosing you. I can't think of a worse thing that could happen to me."

He wrapped his arms back around her, pulling her into a hug. "You'll never lose me."

"I know." She looked down.

"But when Barbossa blew up the ship, and I thought you were dead, that was the worst moment of my life."

Will slightly shivered at the mention of Barbossa's name. He looked at Liz who was still seemed shaken.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, but she made no sound. Will hugged her tighter against him.

She quickly wiped the tear from her face. She didn't like to seem so weak, she wasn't, and Elizabeth was a strong person – not helpless like most women acted.

Will breathed in her ear then kissed her neck lightly.

"I'm here Liz. I'll always be here…sweet dreams love."

She kissed his hand that was wrapped around hers. Elizabeth closed her eyes and drifted to sleep…dreaming about Will- alive, with her, and a father.


	9. Anna and I

Elizabeth awoke; she sat up and slid out of bed. When she stood up, she noticed Will laying there- spread out. Liz smiled and pulled the covers over him. Then she noticed all of the bruises on his body, and her face dropped.

The light was streaming in from the small window above them, making it quite clear how badly he was hurt. He must have taken his shirt off sometime during the night, because she could see that his side was totally back and blue, his chest was purplish too.

Elizabeth looked at his peaceful sleeping face. She hadn't noticed how bad it looked yesterday. His lip was cut and above his eye was a little swollen. Her heart dropped and then anger replaced it, anger towards Norrington. But then, she thought, her father allowed it so he was just as much to blame for her fiancé's pain.

Liz leaned over and planted a light kiss on his swollen lip. She turned to the mirror and fixed her hair and straightened her dress then made her way above to the deck. She opened the door and walked into a sunny day in the Caribbean, light and airy. The rain from two nights ago was long gone, not a cloud in the sky rendered the rays from falling on the crystal water. Liz slightly squinted and put a hand up to block the sun's glare.

"Good afternoon." Jack said as he approached her.

"Good afternoon, Jack. Where are we?" she asked not seeing any land in sight.

"We're just a bit north, a lil past the Caribbean islands."

She nodded and paused.

"Jack, may I ask you for um…clothes? I really don't want to wear this…" she looked at her dress with a disgusted eye. "…this thing."

Jack smiled remembering the British uniform below deck.

"I think I may 'ave something love."

* * *

Will wandered above deck and shielded his eyes just as Liz had done earlier. He looked around for her, he knew she had gotten up and kissed him this morning and this time he wanted to return the favor.

"Mr. Gibbs" he yelled to the man at the helm

"Have you seen Elizabeth?" then he looked around again. "Or Jack for that matter?"

"Yeh, I think they went below deck a few minutes ago."

As if hearing what was spoken about them, a furious Elizabeth burst through the doors emerging on deck in white uniform trousers,black boots, and bright red lobster back coat. Her hair was braided in a loosely in the back like it was the last time she had worn the outfit.

"Jack Sparrow! Have you no other clothes than these?" she asked whipping around toward him.

"Why are you so angry love? You look….good- considering." Jack laughed as he looked her over, trying not to over due it.

Elizabeth gave him a glare, thinking he was trying to start something with her."Considering what?"

"Well considering that you're a wearing the clothes of a bastard of England, and you're a woman…in mans clothing." He stuttered.

Annemaria leaned an arm on his shoulder. "And what's wrong with that?"

"Uh…nothing. Just a matter of preference really." He said as he nervously tapped his hands together and gave her a cheesy grin.

She nodded, satisfied with the answer and turned and left. Jack let out a sigh of relief.

"Well I think you look beautiful" Will came up behind Elizabeth and kissed her on the cheek. Her face automatically softened and she forgot about Jack.

"Whoo, good thin' you be marryin' her boy, not me! Don't think I could handle her temper." Jack vented before he quickly left and went to the helm.

Elizabeth glared back at him then turned back to Will and gave him a big hug.

He winced from his rib but Liz didn't notice.

"Good morning, darling."

She shook her head no. "Nope, you slept in." she smiled as she touched his nose.

"Really? Are you an early riser?"

"No, I just wanted to try and get a early start on beginning my new life with you." She beamed.

He gave her a big returning smile. " I know, I can't wait to get to America."

"I heard it was at least 5 times bigger than England."

Wills eyes widened and his mouth dropped slightly. "No, it can't be."

She nodded. "Yes, I heard my father speaking of it with another governor." Her voice faded slightly at the mention of her father.

"Do you miss him Liz?"

"A little, but I can't go back…I mean _we_ can't go back." She stated looking down.

"We can, just not so soon. We cant when we are married, then her can't touch us." He tried to soothe her, touching her back lightly.

She hugged Will again, but he pulled back slightly, she noticed this time.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Is it your rib?" she looked worried at him, touching his side carefully. He nodded while gritting his teeth.

"We're going to fix that, and no protesting this time." She had a motherly tone in her voice.

"Annemaria"

The dark skinned young woman walked over to her with a pleasant smile. "Yeh mate?"

"Can you set broken bones?" she asked gesturing towards Will.

"Sure can try. C'mon." She and Will went below deck and out of the midday sun.

Elizabeth walked back up to the helm with Jack, nonchalantly guiding the huge ship.

"So Jack, How have you and the crew been?"

He gave her an odd glance and answered.

"Fairly good, but Anna's been hell." He said with a slight sigh

Liz crossed her arms " Really…"

"What has she done that's so bad?"

"Well for one she…" he was stuck "And usually she…" he paused for another minute, and then it seem like a light bulb went on.

"But I tell you, this one time she…" but just faded right back out. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"She what Jack?" Elizabeth leaned in, trying not to laugh at the pirate's flustered state.

"Well she does get on me nerves!" he said really getting agitated at the questioning.

"Oh right, right. Well I mean, she is a woman pirate after all." She poked, trying to get him to open up a bit more.

"No that's not it."

Oh?…then what?"

"She just thinks she's right all the time. Alright!"

"OK…but _is_ she right all the time?"

He stuttered at even the thought of answering, " Yes but- you ask too many damned questions."

"I'm just curious" she said innocently

"Of what?"

"About you and her."

"Me and Anna?"

she looked at him through the corner of her eye. "Anna and I…"

He paused, obviously confused. "What?"

"The correct way to say it would be Anna and I…" her voice faded, knowing that Jack, captain of the Blake Pearl and infamous pirate rouge didn't give a rat's ass what the correct way to say something was.

"Um..yeh, anyways, she's just a part of the crew." He said turning his attention back to the open sea ahead.

Liz was apprehensive to say anything but did anyway just to get at him one more time.

"Is she?"

"Bloody hell, what are ye wanting to know?"

"Anything you want to tell me." She grinned.

"Fine" he moved in closer.

"I like her, alright?"

Elizabeth clapped her hands together. "I knew it!"

"Now will you let me be?"

"Yes, alright." He started to walk away.

He looked a little nervous and figity."Um Liz, ye wont tell 'er will ye?

"No Jack don't worry." She smiled.

She turned away beaming

"Wait until Will hears about this." She thought to herself

* * *

Thank you everyone for your sweet reviews! i dont think im 'genius' worthy, this is only my first fanfiction, but thank you anyways ;-) this is great. i love u guys!! 


	10. Hard knock life

"Will? Will are you down here?" Elizabeth walked through the narrow hallway below deck.

"In here, Liz. Almost done."

She followed his voice into Annemaria's room. When she walked in he was putting his shirt back on his bandaged side.

"So will you live?" she joked, leaning slightly on his shoulder

He took her hand in his and kissed it lightly. "I do believe I will make it."

"Yeh, his rib seemed fractured a bit, and I had to sew up that cut above his eye there. Not bad, just about four stitches." Anna said as she put her large black hat back on.

"Thanks Anna." Will said patting her on the back

she gave him the biggest smile he had ever seen Anna show."think nothin' of it mate"

Will! Will me boy get yer bloody cursed hide out here!"

"Hmm…that sounds like Jack. I better go see what he needs." Then Will took off up the stairs.

Liz turned back to Anna who was putting away her sewing needle and bandages back under her bunk.

"Anna how do u know how to do all that?"

She looked hesitantly at Elizabeth then sat down next to her. She leaned in close and spoke in a low tone. Liz had to move in closer and strain to hear her.

"I 'ave never told this to anyone before, but I tink I can trust you."

Liz nodded.

"My mum was a slave in England and 'er master used 'er as he liked, if u catch me…"

Liz looked straight at her, never missing a look and nodded again. "I think I have an idea."

"My father was her master-Master Edwards. A few of the other slave children were his too. When I became of age Edward's oldest son, Patrick took a'liken to me. But one night I just got tired of it. So while he tried to undress me I took his pistol and shot 'em right in the head. A'course the whole house and farm heard the shot so I ran and ran 'till I couldn't run no further. I passed out in front a house that belonged to a doctor. He took care of me. Dr.Cleary had 2 other children all older than me but he had no wife, she died given birth to the last of 'em. I lived with that family for a year and he showed me a few things. That's how I know what I'm doin'. "

"Wow." Elizabeth felt a little funny, knoing that Anna had just split her whole life story to her. "So why did u become I pirate?"

Anna looked down sadly.

"When I got older I left to go get my mother and try to buy her back from Edwards. So I went and found Miss Tessie, she told me that after Master Edwards had found what I had killed Patrick, he went and beat my mother to death. I felt so much anger, like I had never felt before. I went in his house and shot'em and his wife then burned the house to the ground. All of his slaves were set free and I got a job on a ship. I just couldn't stay in that place no more." Her voice was hard, and the sad look she had earlier had quickly faded.

"I'm so sorry, Anna." Liz said as she took her hand.

"Not your fault, not nobody's fault."

"but…what about the doctor?" she asked apprehensively

"Before I went to the ship I went back hom to find the doctor dead and his kids in rough shape. The oldest, Jane died a few days later, from typhus I was told." She started to tear up but quickly pushed away her emotions.

"Oh Anna, I am so sorry you had to go through all of that." Now Elizabeth was almost on the verge of tears listening to this womans hard life.

"Well that was just my life, everyone died and life goes on."

Anna was a strong person, just as Liz was. But Anna was hardened by her life, an emotional wall was built up of years of hurt and pain, Elizabeth wanted to help her so bad, she didn't know what to say to the young woman…then it occurred to her.

"What about Jack?"

She quickly glanced at her "Jack? I don't love him?"

"No?"

"No, 'course not. Why? Did he say somthin' bout me?" she asked turning her head to the side.

"He might have mentioned something. Come on Anna, tell me your feelings about him" she pleaded

"Well…he is a nice lookin' bloke" she said with a slight wink

"I knew it." She beamed

"Don't say anything to him…Um, look, I should get back out there."

Before she left Elizabeth stopped her

"Anna, thank you for trusting me. If you ever need anyone to talk to you can come to me"

She didn't know quite what to say, she just nodded and adjusted her hat, and gave a small smile.

* * *

Elizabeth found Will above deck leaning on the side again with a far off look in his eyes. She came up behind him then rested her elbows on the railing as well, next to him

"What did Jack want so badly?"

he cocked an eyebrow and glanced at her.

"He couldn't remember if he had put his rum in the crows nest or in his room. You would think that the world was ending."

"So let me guess, because he was already a little tipsy, _you _had to climb all the way up there and find it."

He nodded with a laugh, knowing how stupid it was.


	11. I LOVE you!

Three or four more days went by and Will and Elizabeth still held out on their feelings until they could reach America and have a proper marriage. Meanwhile, Jack and Annamaria's relationship had progressed little. But the whole crew was anxious to reach land and see the colonies.

Will was lying on the deck with Liz's head on his shoulder. He was reading one of the literature books that she had brought with her in her bag. Elizabeth made a small noise, which drew Will's attention. He brushed her hair away from her face and fixed the blind that he had put up to coverthem from the sun.

He smiled sweetly and couldn't help but to kiss her cheek.

"Hey Will!" Jack shouted loudly, and then walked up to him.

Will signaled him to be quiet and pointed at Liz

Jack gave him a 'are you kidding me?' look and then lowered his voice.

"The crew say they see land, we should dock 'round the Virginias area.

"Wow…that was fast. Should I wake her?"

" Well this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean, mate. And Yeh, prob'ly best. Ye need to be ready to get off."

Then he walked away while shouting slurred orders to the crew.

"Liz…Elizabeth, we need to get ready to go."

Her eyes slowly opened and she raised her head.

"Go? Are we in America yet?" she asked groggily.

"No, not yet but we will be in a couple of hours." He said helping her sit up.

"Alright" she stood up. "Well. We don't have to pack much do we?"

"No" he laughed. "But we can still straighten up the cabin before we go." He grabbed her hand and took off below deck.

* * *

"Jack, I'm thinkin' I might get off when we dock." Annamaria said nervously.

"Well so am I. We all are, we need to re-stock."

"No I mean, when we do stock up, I'm not getting back on the ship." She rubbed her hands together and hid them behind her back so he couldn't see her fidgeting.

Jack was taken back a little. "Well.." he cleared his throat. " If that uh…that's what you want."

Anna's temper rose. "You're not goin' to stop me?" she questioned, throwing her arms down to her side.

"Um…no" he said a bit meekly, not wanting her to unleash her fierce anger that he knew first hand.

"No!? No!?" yer just gunna let me go, while you stay on this ship and do what ever the hell you want?"

"Uh…yes."

"God, I don't understand men! That has got to be one of the hardest things to figure out…a mans small brain!" she sighed

"Men? You think men are hard to figure out? Ya know, Elizabeth was playing this little question answer game a week ago. Why wont you just tell me what you're getting at?" he yelled.

She got caught up in the battle of egos "Do u _love_ me?" Anna snapped back.

"W-What?"

"Bloody hell, Jack, I hate been putting myself in these positions just answer the damn question." She said more in a speaking voice.

He looked down and paused, she could see his wall slightly crumble, then he mumbled something.

"What?" she leaned in.

"Yes." He said in a barely audible voice.

She began to smile, but she had to hear it for sure. "What was that?"

His head shot up and looked her strait in the eye "I LOVE you!"

"Oh Jack I love you too!" she said then jumped in his arms causing them to fall to the floor.

After a second he looked at her again. "So you're not leaving?"

"No, I just wanted to see what you would say" she laughed.

Then while Anna and was on top Jack, squeezing the life out of him, they shared their first kiss. On the deck, near the helm of the Black Pearl.

* * *

Elizabeth and Will stood side by side with bags in tow, thrown over their shoulders. Liz was now in her 'normal' dress, reluctantly. Jack stood just behind them, with all the crew and passengers looking awe struck at the shore. They pulled into a busy dock, people loading and unloading ships. Buildings in the foreground looked fairly new, homes or rent houses maybe with shops and stores on every corner.

"Wow Jack, you weren't kidding." Elizabeth stated, still not taking her large brown eyes off the town.

He looked at her. "This place is very diff'rent from Port Royale eh?"

Will nodded, then added. "And bigger."

They got off the ship and Jack dispersed the crew

"Alright, Listen up you dogs! Get the supplies that I told you to get, _only _the ones I told you!" he yelled.

"Lets not have a repeat of last time we re-stocked." He breathed as he turned away.

"What happened?" Will asked stopping him.

He gave him a dry look with a matching tone in his voice that told him he wasn't amused.

"We had a live snake and pigs aboard."

They unloaded all the crates and Will and Liz helped buy and trade for new supplies and food. The crew was staying the night in the taverns around town.

"Jack, where do we stay?" Will asked as it was getting darker, and it bit more dangerous (or he thought).

"Well I'm afraid that people 'ere might have a bit more morals than you're used to."

Will gave him a questioning look.

Jack sighed." If you stay in this town tonight, stay in a bed and boarding room house- not a tavern, no respectable woman would sleep above a pub." Then Jack paused. "And um…sayyer married."

They walked as little further and found a nice place that an old woman worked in her home. The tavern that Jack and the crew were staying in wasn't too far.

* * *

Elizabeth was changing with Will turned around so he wouldn't be see her, then a thought occurred to her.

"Oh Will! How are we to pay for this in the morning?"

He reached down under the bed to his bag and pulled out a large bag of coins. "I have money"

"You may turn around…you have money, how much?" she asked walking towards him.

"Well enough to buy a house." He said sitting on the bed next to her.

She was a little surprised "A house! Will how did u get all of that?"

"That was my surprise for you." He beamed as he turned toward her.

Elizabeth threw her arms around him, pushing them back on the bed.

"Whoa! What was that for?" he laughed, holding her.

"You take such good care of me. I don't know if I deserve you or not."

He pulled her down and gently kissed her. "You deserve more than just me."

"Hmm Mmm." She shook her head with a smile.

"If I had _only_ you I would still be the happiest woman in the world."

Will looked around the room

"Well apparently I am all you have now." He joked. Then he quickly kissed her again, quieting her laughs.


	12. New Bern

The next morning Jack came over bright and early to get Elizabeth and Will on their way. They 'borrowed' a small carriage and started a few more miles inland.

"So Jack, where are you taking us?" Will asked.

"New Bern, North Carolina."

"How do you know about that place?" questioned Liz.

"Me brother, he was older than me. When me mum died, I lived with 'em in New Bern. Lovely little town." He added.

That was the most past revealed about Jack that they had ever heard. Shocked at the way he absentmindedly gave awayhis information, Elizabeth asked him more.

"So you did have brothers and sisters then?"

"Did I?" His eyes were large and he laughed lightly. "Yeh, I have quite a few brothers an' sisters. Six boys, including me self and three girls, quite a Christmas we'd all 'ave, lets see….there's Millay, then Miranda, Andreas, Montgomery, Wallace, Montag, Geneva, Scout, and me." He said with a dry air in his voice.

"Wow, so your mother had a flare for different names." Will stated leaning forward.

"Yeh, I suppose once she got to me she 'ad run outa good ideas." He joked

The three of them paused, then Elizabeth spoke up, she was the only one who would ask what was on both of their minds.

"So how did you become a pirate?"

"Andreas, he was a pirate" then he turned to Will. "But lied and told mother he was a merchant sailor."

Will just looked away.

"Then one day I happen to be traveling with 'em and the ship was attacked,Andreas died and I took up his duties, and not a bad job I did aye?" he said with a slight wink.

Liz was actually a little worried at how Jack didn't seemed fazed when he would talk about his deceased loved ones. She assumed that he had put up the same wall that Anna had done so many years back. Liz hoped that by bringing the two together they could help each other, both, she could tell, were deprived of emotions and love a long time ago. And it would take a lot of healing to repair them.

"I don't think I knew any of that Jack." Will said, breaking Liz out of her thoughts.

Jack leaned back and gave a smirk to Elizabeth. "Yes, well thank yer woman for making me 'show' my emotions, as it were."

Liz just blushed a little and smiled.

"And I know if I don't tell you, you women will pry it outa me some'ow!"

Anna, who was driving the carriage stuck and arm through the little hole in the front and hit Jack on the shoulder.

"Well ye best get used to it, mate."

"What does _that_ mean?" Will asked in a low tone. And…did Jack just blush?

"Me and Anna are sorta, what you people call…court'n"

"That'a boy Jack! I knew you didn't have as much trouble with women as you seemed to have." Will hit him on the back and laughed.

Jack leaned in closer.

Nah, it's the keep'n I'm not good at."

Then they heard Anna's loud voice outside the carriage." Hey you lot! We're in New Bern!"

* * *

They had rode around the small town for a few minutes and found a house that looked as if no one was living in. Elizabeth and Will got out, Jack following with Anna. The house wasn't condemned it just wasn't up kept. It was close to the town square and some of the old white paint was coming of the side and the well in the back was about to fall over, the weeds in the yard were getting a little out of hand but it looked as if someone was trying to keep it decent looking.

Will walked up to the door to see if it was unlocked. It wasnt, but when he came back down the steps a young woman next door stepped out to stop them.

"Hello, can I ask you what business you have here?" she asked drying her hands off on her apron.

Elizabeth stepped forward.

"Yes, I'm Elizabeth Sw- Turner and this is my husband William, and our friends Jack and Annamaria." She smiled pleasantly

The woman nodded hello the each of them until she reached Anna and Jack, who _were_ dressed quite odd.

"Well I'm glad I know your names, but what is your business with this house?"

Will came up beside Liz and wrapped an arm around her waist. "We're looking for a place to live."

"Well me and my husband were put in charge over this one. An old rich couple came to colonies a few years ago but on the voyage the man died so the woman came here, put me in its care and then went back to England." She said now with more of a pleasant look about her.

"Are you interested in selling it to us?" Elizabeth asked.

"I would _give_ it to you just to get it out of my charge." She replied in a fed up voice.

"Well then, I guess we're your new neighbors." Will beamed.


	13. Home Sweet Home

"I'm Lucy Harrington, my husband is Nathan but everyone just calls him Nate." Said the young woman.

Lucy had long, dark, red hair, which was half up in a loose tie. Her warm light brown eyes were almost the same color as her hair and even when she was skeptical of the new couple before, she still seemed to have a slight, never-fading smile on her pretty face. Lucy was built much like Elizabeth, just not as tall. She wasn't rich, but seemed to be of middle class.

"Its very nice to meet you. Do you mind if we take a look inside the house?" Will asked.

"Sure, I just have to go get the key." She slightly smiled again and turned toward her house.

Jack stepped forward and laid a hand on Wills shoulder. "Hey mate, now that you seem to be set, me and Anna here will be heading back "

"Oh Jack, do you really have to go now?" Elizabeth asked hugging him.

"Yeh, prob'ly best, it'll take all day to get back to the docks." They started walking back to the carriage and said their goodbyes.

"Jack pleas come back to see us soon." Will said as he leaned on the carriages side.

"You too Anna." Elizabeth added with a smile to the young woman.

Jack drove off, just as he was leaving a horse trotted up and a man tied it up in Lucy's yard. Lucy came back out and hugged and kissed the young man. Then they walked back to Will and Liz hand in hand.

"This is my husband, Nate." She said with a huge smile

Nate shook their hands. He was a tall, fit, good looking young man with curly, sandy blonde hair and a big smile.

"This is Will and Elizabeth Turner. They're moving in next door to us." Lucy said.

"That's great, we need some good neighbors, rather than the stuffy old Mortons' next door." He joked.

"Well I'll show you the inside. Nate, can you help them with their things?"

They walked over to where the carriage had been minutes before. Will picked up his bag and handed Nate, Elizabeth's.

Nate paused with a confused look on his face. "This is it?"

Will nodded, a little embarrassed. "We um…travel light."

They walked in the house; it was set up much like Elizabeth's old home, just not as elaborate or big. There was no receiving room and the all of the rooms were considerably smaller. The staircase was about in the same place but it didn't curve like the Swann mansion.

"Wow, this is beautiful, I love it!" Elizabeth stated in awe of her new home.

She looked adoringly at the house, walked around it and came back with a huge smile on her face.

"Will this is wonderful." She said as she jumped into his arms. Then she kissed him quickly and turned to the Harringtons.

"Thank you so much, the house its great. We cant thank you enough." Will smiled as he held Liz by his side.

Lucy smiled and looked down. "Oh think nothing of it…just, welcome home"

* * *

I'm sorry that this one is so short but i'll write more later..i promise! :-D And for all of those Jack lovers: this is the last time you will be seeing out favorite pirate for a while..sorry. but he'll be back much muchlater on. i'd like to thank all of my faithfull reviewers, Williz, Smithy, and everyone else. thanks so much. Enjoy! 


	14. Today?

Lucy went upstairs with Elizabeth to see the master bedroom and guest quarters. As they walked into the master bedroom, Liz noticed the large four-post bed with mahogany, dark wood and richly carved headboard. She smiled at it, almost in awe of it, imagining the idea of her and Will finally together. Liz sat down and ran her hands over the comforter.

"Its beautiful."

Lucy sat next to her. "Yes, I think this couple was fairly well off. Most of the furniture downstairs is just as nice."

Elizabeth kept glancing around the room and admiring her new home. She walked over to the dresser and fingered the drawers and looked intently at the other objects around her. But Lucy studied Elizabeth closely and finally spoke up.

"You and Will aren't supposed to be together, are you?"

Liz was obviously caught off guard. She turned around to face her, and tried not to, but nervously played with her ring.

"What makes you think that?" She asked trying to wield a laugh, but ended up sounding even more unsure.

"Well" Lucy spoke, at first avoiding her eyes but then bluntly making eye contact as she continued. "You were in an awful hurry to find a house, you have hardly any luggage, and those were some strange characters you were when you arrived."

Elizabeth moved closer to her, and took her seat next to her again. " I will tell you, but don't tell anyone else."

Lucy nodded and turned her whole body to face her, ready to hear this woman's story. Elizabeth looked away, but still twirled her ring around her finger absent-mindedly.

"Your right, Will and I aren't supposed to be together. We aren't even married yet; we plan to though, as soon as possible. My father told me to marry some one else and I despised him for it. So we did what we thought we had to do and we ran away, we decided to come here, and see if we had any better luck. We both are looking forward to having a clean slate here."

Lucy had an odd sort of smile on her face. "Wow, so you two really must love one another."

Liz nodded and stood up, her back turned to Lucy as she wandered over to the dresser again.

"But your right for not telling many people your story. Not everyone here is settled with a couple just living together and not being married."

Then Elizabeth spun around and gave her a worried, feared look.

Lucy straightened up and gave her a big smile "Oh but don't worry, I understand your situation, I don't judge you. And I wont tell anyone."

Liz let out a large breath of air she hadn't noticed she was holding. Talking about his made her so uneasy and she just wanted the problem solved as soon as possible, not only that but she could wait to be Mrs. Elizabeth Turner.

"So when do you plan on having the wedding?"

"I don't know…" She trailed off

Lucy looked down at the floor in thought, then shot up.

"We could do it today."

Elizabeth's eyes widened and her brow furrowed. "Today?"

Lucy nodded furiously. "Yes, the church is just up the road and it only costs a shilling."

Liz stood motionless in thought at the proposal. "Well" she spoke quietly. "I suppose we could, of course it would be on Will's word that we'd do it. But I don't see why not if we've come all this way."

Lucy's never fading smile grew even larger as she quickly grabbed Elizabeth's hand and took her downstairs.

* * *

Will and Nate were sitting in the old, dirty chairs in the parlor as the talked.

"Elizabeth seems to be a great girl. How long have you been together?"

Will's eyes wondered. He hadn't been specific and asked 'how long have you been married', instead he asked 'how long have you been together' so Will of course, didn't elaborate.

"Well I had known her since I was around 10 but didn't really fall in love with her until I was 16. Then about five months ago I proposed and... her we are" he grinned.

"So you just got married then?"

Will frowned, and leaned closer to the man.

"Liz and I aren't really married. Her father didn't approve of her marrying a blacksmith, and we love each other dearly. We do plan on having it soon though.

Nathan's eyes lit up.

"You're a blacksmith? Do you have a job yet?"

"No"

"Do you want one? Because I'm a blacksmith, and I'm swamped with work. We could be partners." He said excitedly

"That would be great. Thank you" Will gave him a big smile and shook his hand.

"You can start tomorrow if you want. What do you specialize in?"

"Swords mostly."

"That's perfect, it's my weakness."

Then he pulled Will forward and spoke lower.

"Then maybe you can get married sooner with the money, I know women all want that fancy-to-do wedding."

Just then Lucy came down stairs with Elizabeth following.


	15. I do

Elizabeth stood in front of Will nervously. She had just explained her and Lucy's plan of Liz and Will marrying that same day. She didn't know how he would react, so her hands were mechanically rubbing together and Lucy was steadying her with her hand slightly resting on her shoulder.

"So…what do you think?"

Will stood there, biting his lip in thought. This caught him off guard; he didn't think Liz would want a wedding like this.

Nate leaned over and spoke through the side of his mouth. "Well so much for that fancy wedding aye?"

Will smirked and then turned his head to the side and took Elizabeth's hand.

"Of course, I don't care if we marry in the biggest chapel in England or in that poor shack in the back lawn. As long as its you I get to spend the rest of my life with."

Elizabeth gave his a huge smile and threw her arms around his neck. "Hmm… I love you"

Lucy ran up beside Nate. "Yay! So we'll have a wedding."

Will and Liz parted, both were smiling.

Oh…what about clothes?" Lucy spoke up with a distressed look.

Will glanced at Liz. "I don't have to have fancy clothes if you don't…"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Nope, not needed" she smiled.

They walked to the church hand in hand with Lucy and Nate walking a few yard behind them, snickering and cuddling the whole way. They entered the church and as the large door shut a voice spoke up from one of the back rooms.

"Sorry, this is a Tuesday. No church."

Will parted from Liz and moved around the piques to try and see who was talking.

"Sir, I – I need to speak with you. Are you the pastor here?" Will asked still bobbing around, trying to get a good look.

An old man emerged from the back office in the right corner of the small chapel. Walking with a cane and a limp he looked to be in his late sixties with pure white hair and short beard.

"I am the pastor here. How may I be of help to you children?" he spoke with kind eyes.

He hobbled down the isle to greet the young couple.

"Sir, I am William Turner and this is Elizabeth Swann." Will held out his hand and Elizabeth nodded and gave a slight courtesy.

"Very nice to meet you both, I am Pastor Michael Dunne"

"We came to see if" Will placed an arm around Elizabeth's waist and gave her a warm smile. " If you would do the honor of marrying us."

The old man's face lit up. "Oh I'd love to, follow me."

They signed all the necessary paperwork and paid the pastor. Nate and Lucy witnessed the wedding and signed their names as well.

Will and Elizabeth held hands as they stood facing each other in front of the old pastor. Each held small smiles to each other until the time came for their replies.

"Do you, William Turner take this woman, Elizabeth Swann to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Will couldn't just be content with a small grin, his face lit up and he smiled ear to ear.

"I do."

"And do you, Elizabeth Swann take this man, William Turner to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Liz could feel the warm liquid threatening to run down her cheeks, but she pushed the tears back and gave a huge smile and squeezed Will's hand.

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Blushed the old man.

Will leaned in slowly and placed his hands around her waist as he pulled her to him slightly. He kissed her as soft as he could, trying not to deepen the kiss so much in public, and the view of a preacher. So they parted quickly but with obvious growing smiles. Many thoughts were running through the couple's heads, their new life, new home, new family, everything. But one thought was constant, their love. And that would never change.


	16. I'm Ready

alright everyone, this chapter will proabably be rated more on the PG-13 range...or R..i dunno, with the way they rate movies now i could probably get away with a PG. haha, so im just warning you, i tryed to do it tastfully and still be detailed. enjoy.

* * *

Nate and Lucy clapped and smiled and congratulated the newlyweds . They let them borrow the horse they had brought along and then quickly left so they could be by themselves.

Will and Elizabeth rode home slowly on the dirt rode. The dying sun behind them being the only light on the dim path. She leaned her head against his broad back and wrapped her arms around his waist, reveling in his presence. Will held her hand and with the other, lazily guided the horse.

As soon as they reached their home they unsaddled the horse and tied it in the Harrington's yard. They walked hand in hand back to the house but before she could open the door Will touched her hand.

"Wait." He said quietly. "Let me take you." A smile revealed his happiness.

She smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up, cradling her as he stepped through the doorway. He walked through the small foyer and up the stairs toward their bedroom. He pushed the door open and laid her on the bed gently, never taking his eyes off hers. She stood up and without any words spoken, as if they were knew what the other was thinking, they began undressing one another. She started with his shirt and he began to undue the top of her dress. As Liz pulled the light shirt of his body she kissed him hungrily and slowly. He returned the intensity and desire. Once he had finished with all the ribbons and buttons of her dress, she stepped out of it. She was now only in her dressing gown. Will smiled, remembering the last time he had seen her in that kind of dress. She smiled and blushed slightly.

"Can you help me?" she asked

He nodded with a small smile.

He helped her loosen it and she took it off as well.

Elizabeth no longer had any clothes on. She took his hand and led him to the bed. Liz crawled in, he following willingly behind her. Will slowly moved his way on top of her, careful not to put all of his weight on her body. Moving his hands all over her, kissing her neck up to her jaw, ear, and over to her cheek then finally, hungrily finding her soft lips. She ran her hands over his body, wanting him to continue, but she found what was hindering them from going any further.

"Your trousers" she said, already exasperated.

He leaned to one side and hurriedly took them off. Then he leaned back over her. Will could see the look in her eye, a look of fear, desire, and love…but most of all trust. He knew Elizabeth trusted him; he wasn't going to back out now like he had done at his home. He loved Elizabeth more than life itself and now was the night he had been waiting for.

Liz could feel her temperature rise, sweat began to surface on both of their bodies. Will and her were going to consecrate their marriage, she was nervous, but loved Will with more than she thought she could ever hold for one person. And now, she could feel his pressing member on her thigh.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can wait." He said as kind and gentle as he could

"No. I'm ready, I love you." She said as she closed her eyes.

He stooped down and kissed her hard, as their mouths collided he entered her slowly. When his mouth left hers, a small gasp escaped her parted mouth. As he reached her limit, she squeezed her eyes shut and a single, silent tear rolled down her flushed cheek.

Will didn't move within her, instead he waited for her to tell him to continue. She still held on to him as tight as she could, trying to wheal the pain away. Will knelt down and kissed all of her salty tears from her soft cheeks.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." He said in a low whisper.

Liz took his head in her slightly shaking hands and kissed him.

"Will it's fine, I'm ready." She gave him a small smile.

As he moved, the pain subsided and was quickly replaced by intense, increasing pleasure. The passion between them grew; they explored each other's bodies over and over. Elizabeth had so many feelings coursing through her; she didn't even know she had. She had never felt this way for anything or anyone in her entire life, now all she wanted was Will, and that's what consumed her every thought. Will's life was Elizabeth now too, and all of his dreams for his life had become reality.

All of this they discovered in that one night.


	17. Treasure Obsessed

The sun rose the next day and life went on, but to Will and Elizabeth it was just beginning. Will rolled over to find Elizabeth's arms around his chest. He smiled, lifting a hand carefully moving a stray lock of hair.

The light shone through the large windows behind Will, making Liz's skin look as if she was glowing.

'Her skin is so beautiful, and soft' he thought, with a smile. 'There cant be another woman as beautiful as her.'

He kissed her lips softly and got up carefully and dressed. A few minutes later Elizabeth woke to the smell of bacon cooking down stairs. She inhaled the aroma and stretched in bed with her hands above her head. Then her thoughts flooded back to last night's events. She thought about how wonderful Will had been and how caringly he talked to her, looked and touched her. They were finally husband and wife, together forever, that made Elizabeth overjoyed with just the thought of it.

After she had laid in thought she decided to get some breakfast and eat more of Will's cooking. Not only that, but it was an odd feeling she had, a feeling of anticipation to see him. At least to lay eyes on him or hold him in her arms, even if was just enough time for a hug. She loved that feeling, she knew she could get used to this.

Liz jumped out of bed and slipped a loose robe, then made her way down the stairs.

The entire day Will and Elizabeth never left each other's sight. They talked, read, and spent the even most of the evening in each other's arms. This was perfect, even in the middle of the night they decided to take the horse and ride to the beach and just sit there, holding and talking with one anther in their own little world where they were the only people in it.

(( Days Later))

Will came downstairs for one of the few times since the wedding in a few days, to answer the door. Lucy and Nate stood there with awkward smiles ready to greet who ever answered their call.

"Sorry to come unannounced but we thought we'd stopby and say hello." Lucy said cheerfully.

Will gave her a hug and shook Nathan's hand "No problem, we haven't seen you in…about three days." He laughed.

Nate slappeda hand firmly on Will's back. "Well we figured you and Elizabeth could spend a little time to yourself." He stated with one of his lopsided grins.

"Will, who is it, darling?" Elizabeth called from the top of the stairs. She peeked her head from the hallway.

"It's Nate and Lucy." He replied.

Her head shot down, looking at her state, eye wide. "Oh bollocks! I'm no decent, just a minute." She disappeared from the corner. Will smiled.

"Here, have a seat. So what brings you two over here?" Will asked, directing it toward Nate.

"Well I was just wondering if you would be ready to start work yet?"

"I probably could." He thought aloud. "To tell you the truth I haven't even thought about it since we talked of it last."

"We understand. You had Elizabeth to think about." Lucy gave him a knowing smile.

Will blushed a little. Nate slapped him on the back again.

"Ah Will, nothing to be embarrassed about. We have been married for four years and I still remember my honeymoon to a tea." Nate looked over at Lucy and slipped his arm around her small waist.

She giggled. "Yes, definitely." Then she took his hand and rubbed it slightly with her own as they exchanged loving looks with each other. Will looked on, hoping- no knowing that he and Elizabeth would be the same way four or five years from now. He cleared his throat.

"If you don't mind me asking, why don't you have any children?"

As he said it, Elizabeth made her way down the steps in her same, and only dress with her hair pulled back up in a hasty bun.

"Hello" she said cheerfully

her and Lucy shared a hug and she nodded curtiesly at Nate. She sat next to Will who instinctively wrapped his arm around her.

"Oh I didn't mean to interrupt, what were you talking about?" she said as she saw Will's look of slight anticipation

"Well…" Will started but looked over to the couple to see if it was all right to repeat the question. Nate nodded and Will continued. "I asked them why they didn't have any children, then you joined us."

"Oh yes." Then she turned her attention back to the other couple sitting opposite of them.

Lucy started. "We've tried, I would love to be a mother, but it has been four years now, close to five and still no baby." She stated sadly.

Nate held her hand and the other around her waist. He looked sad as well, disappointed even. Will touched the young woman's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I shouldn't have brought it up."

Elizabeth looked upon Lucy sadly and sympathized with her. "Yes, I'm sorry too."

Lucy sniffled a little and stiffened her back. "NO no, it's alright. It will happen in due time." She stated dryly.

Nate seemed to snap out of it as well. "So Will, when do u want to start?" he asked throwing a lazy smile at the blacksmith.

Will thought. He didn't want to leave Liz just yet. But now that he had more than just himself to support he knew that work was inevitable. The money he had saved and that was a good start, but it wouldn't last forever and the house had to be furnished too.

"How about tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure." Smiled Nate.

Bye now Elizabeth and Lucy were engaged in their own conversation, chatting away. They all four talked for a few more minutes, then Nate had to leave.

"Well I had better be going. I do need to get back to the shop."

Lucy heard him and almost jumped out of her seat.

"Elizabeth, is that the same dress you arrived in?" she looked at her quizzically

Liz looked down and shamefully touched her dress and looked from the top of her eyes at the young red head. "Um..yes."

Lucy came forward and took her hand. "Oh you poor thing. Its nothing to be ashamed of, you must come shopping with me! It would be fun" she grinned.

Elizabeth returned the smile "alright, sounds good"

Will went upstairs and grabbed the bag of money they had brought.

"Here love, don't spend it all, we need to eat." He joked.

She hugged him tightly "Mmm, Will I don't want to leave you." She said muffled against him.

"Oh its ok" He rubbed her back. "I'll be right here when you return." He kissed her neck and gave her a reassuring smile.

"What are you going to do while I'm gone?" she asked still attached to him.

"Probably try to clean a little around here, its awfully dirty." He said gesturing around the room.

She hugged him againthen let go, while touching his chin lightly. He gave her another smile and handed her the bag.

Liz gave him one last quick hug and a peck on the lips before heading out the door with Lucy

Will waved at the doorway.

"Bye, have fun. I love you."

"Bye! I love you too, Will!" she called after him.

Will shook his head as he shut the door. 'Come on Will' he thought ' get a grip on yourself, she's not leaving you. Just going to the store. Jack's right, you _are_ obsessed with treasure.'


	18. Evil Plan

alright, im sorry i havent updated in a few days but i wasnt quite sure if i wanted to go ahead and post it like it was written..anyways, its up and hopfully i'll get the next chapter done soon! so read and review and i hope you enjoy ;-)

* * *

Norrington took the paper that was in his hand and crumbled it in a tight fist. With burning eyes he threw it down on the desk in front of him. The governor looked on from the other side of his huge mahogany desk, nervously watching the Commodore's reaction.

"When did you receive this?" Norrington groaned.

"Just this morning."

Commodore looked away with a stiffened neck and pursed lips. Then he looked back down at the crumpled letter.

"She dated it…the 15th. It's the 29th now." He stated in a low voice that grew even more strained with anger.

The governor paused and looked softer, and a bit sadder.

"Yes, I know. She could be anywhere now…"

"And with that Blacksmith no doubt." Norrington snapped quickly.

They both paused, the governor fidgeted with his vest with a distant look. But he commodore was growing more and more anxious.

"Sir, what is your plan of action?"

"Hmm?" he snapped him out of his thoughts."Oh! I'm not sure, she's a smart girl and though I hate the thought of them together…it seems I have no choice." He spoke with no eye contact made with the younger man.

Norrington shook his head.

"No sir, you do have a say in the matter. Are you forgetting that I am the head of the Royal Navy in the Caribbean? Just say the word sir and your daughter will be back in Port Royale in a matter of days." He leaned on the desk inching closer to the old man with the same wild look as before.

"B-but we have no idea where to start looking..." the governor was startled at the Commodore's quick reaction.

"I do. Like you had said before, Elizabeth is a very bright young woman. She knows your affairs in these waters. And I think she would know to leave your realm of influence."

He gave a quizzical look. "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I believe she and that Pirate went to the Americas." Norrington spat out the word pirate as if he said it any slower he would die of insanity on the spot. Just he thought of Will and Elizabeth being together made his fists tighten with rage.

The governor had sat in thought for a few seconds, thinking over what Norrington had said. 'The Americas, dangerous…but just the place her and that adventure seeker would go to….'

"So Commodore, what do you suggest we do?"

He gave a smug smile. "I was waiting for you to ask." He leaned against the desk again. " One of my fastest ships, we scan the coast for a friendly harbor and dock, ask around…find your daughter and Mr. Turner, and hang him for high treason, on charges of kidnapping. Elizabeth will be safe and no more worries for her escaping again." When he had finished the smug smile had grown to a large but malicious grin. Norrington was no doubt proud of his evil plan, and the best part was that he knew that there was no way Turner could stop him.

The governor nodded, "Yes, that is a very well thought out plan James. I think it just might work."

Norrington took his hat in his hands and began to start for the door. The governor caught him before he left the study. With a frim hand on the younger mans back he spoke low with the governor tone returning.

"Leave today, as soon as possible. I don't want to wonder anymore of my daughter's safety. I'm trusting you James, in fact…if you fail this mission, your status will return as a citizen. Elizabeth is your prize when you return with her, but she is also the goal. I want her safely home. And I will not accept failure." His look was stern, hard and the Commodore knew he was serious.

Norrington nodded and placed the hat on his head, gave a slight bow, and stepped out the door, jumped on his horse and rode as fast as he could toward the fort.


	19. trying to KILL ME

Two and a half weeks had now passed since Will and Elizabeth were married. ' Bliss' was the only word they could find to describe their happiness when speaking of each other. But Will was longing for the sea; he yearned for a ship beneath his boots and the cool salty air around him again. Liz knew that his thoughts were elsewhere for a couple of days and decided they could make a small trip to the coast and see the blue water once again to get her old Will back.

He sat on Nate's horse with child-like excitement. Liz held on to his waist looking at his brighten face with a warm smile.

"You really are excited aren't you?" she joked.

He leaned his head to the side so she could hear "More than you know. The sea is in my blood, Liz. Its like wherever I go it haunts me. Besides it will be nice for us to get out of the house for a little while."

She leaned against his back. "Oh..Well I wasn't complaining." She spoke with a slight laugh.

Will turned his head again and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Neither am I. In fact, I do believe that the sandy beaches of Carolina are known for its romantic qualities."

They arrived near the dock and rode down the strand a ways, away from the crowds of people gathering around the docks and ships. As they walked along holding hands, they spotted a medium sized fishing ship with seven or so men working it. Will approached one of the young men.

"Hello, are you going out to sea anytime soon?"

The young man looked up and was caught off guard.

"Yes sir, but the rest of the men are leaving. My brother and I could only pay them for a six-hour job. We need more fish to meet our quota and its our father's business we're working for."

Will stood in thought. "Well I could help you, I'm skilled with ships. As you and your brother work the nets, I'll help you with the rigging and steering." He looked up at the sails. "It's a windy day, but I think I can handle it alone." He finally smiled showing his sincerity.

The slightly older brother of the boy came over to hear their odd conversation.

"Why are you so set on helping us?" he shot a look at Will and another disapproved look at Elizabeth.

"We live inland, a few miles from the ocean. I miss it, we came to visit and look around. I just figured its luck that I get to be on the waters I love while helping a fellow merchant."

The older brother stood, looked away then nodded in approval. "Very well then, but we can't afford to pay you."

"That's fine, I don't expect it."

"I'm Andrew and this is my younger brother Paul."

Will shook their hands "Very nice to meet you boys, I'm Will and this is my wife Elizabeth."

The two young men took off their tattered hats and gave a small bow with a smile to the beautiful new woman.

"Andy we'd better get going if we plan to get done by sunset. Besides, we don't want the lovely young woman to be left out in this sweltering heat all day." He blushed as he glanced at Liz. She laughed and moved toward Will.

"I wont be long. If you like I can escort you back to the café at the corner if you don't want to stay on the beach."

"No I'll be content here. This is a wonderful view…besides I like to see my pirate at work." She tilted his hat and shielded the boys from seeing them kiss.

"I love you" he whispered

" Love you too."

Will helped Andrew and Paul set sail and go out to sea 700 yards or so. Elizabeth had found a tree near the surf and let up to take a nap. The sun was dipping lower and lower as the three men pulled in the days catch. The wind had changed its coarse, and turned the little boat, facing it in the direction deeper in to the oceans blue waters. Will ran to the starboard side and tied the rope to the notch. Then ran back over to the middle staff and climbed up the small ladder to grab the rope that had gotten away. He glanced out into the horizon in the south. Something caught his eye…how come he hadn't seen it before now? The British Navy flag flew violently in the changing wind. Whipping back and forth showing the Union Jack perfectly against the new orange sky. Will froze, what was he suppose to do now? ….GET OUT OF THE WATER.

"Paul! Andrew! Pull in your netting! We need to get ashore as fast as we can." Will shook Paul's shoulder and ran in front of him trying to pull up the net faster.

"What? Will what are you doing?"

"The ship-to the south. It's coming our way, we need to get ashore!" he snapped as he ran back to the other side trying to make the sails catch the western wind.

Andrew took his shoulder, trying to make Will focus on what they were asking.

"Will! Its fine" he gestured towards the British ship "they come around here all the time. Its normal. Why are you so afraid?"

Just then a booming noise came from across the water. All three turned in the ships direction. Just in time to see a cannon blast through the side and almost over turn the little fishing ship. The men grabbed the sides to brace themselves.

"Because they're trying to KILL ME!" Will stated just as another cannonball whizzed past the ship and made a great splash in the water just feet away from the front.

"Andrew! He's right, we have to get out of the water. Or at least out of range!"

On the beach Elizabeth heard the shots and ran into the water as far as she could go to see what was happening.

"Oh my God…." She spoke under her breath.

She knew what was happening, Norrington had found her and Will. Now Will was on the water in danger of being killed, and she was helpless. She ran out of the water and back on the beach frantic, at out of her mind with worry. She kept glancing around at the sea ahead of her. She could barely see Will's small ship, and she could definitely make out the main mast of Norrington's. She looked south, and then north…and something caught her eye. Liz took off in a dead sprint to the cliff on the waters edge a few hundred yards away.

Andrew, Paul and Will franticly tried to get away and back to the beach but the water from the gaping cannon hole in the side of the ship was taking its toll. The whole right and backside of the ship was dipping in the water.

"Will, we're not going to make it!" Andrew yelled over his shoulder over the blasts from the cannon.

"I know I know! … Boys, I think we need to abandon ship." He looked at the young men sadly.

Paul looked over his shoulder at the small coastline. 'Its so far' he thought 'we'll never make it there in time before the ship can reach us.' Paul wasn't the only one that was losing hope in the situation. Will and Andrew didn't see much point in fighting the ship from sinking either. The large British ship was nearing. Will squinted to see if he could get a good look at helm.

"Paul do you have a scope?"

The boy ran to the side of the ship and trudged through the rising water to a small chest in the corner. He took out the gold scope and hurried it to Will.

He peered through it; Will could see many red and white suits scurrying around the deck. But one stood out, Norrington. With his large Commodore's hat he stood with a serenity and stiff back. 'Was that a smile on his face?' Will swore he could see a smug grin on the bastard. Just then Paul tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh no, look! Its another one!"

Will turned in the direction the boy was pointing. Large black sails filled the horizon. The smoky air followed the dark ship from around the bend. A smile spread across Will's formally frowned face.

"No lad, we're saved."

At full speed The Pearl thundered toward the enemy ship. As if seeing the ship the same time they spotted it, the British soldiers halted, and stopped moving toward Will and focused on Jack. Will knew that Norrington wouldn't pass up a chance to kill a pirate. But he also knew that was impossible if Jack was that pirate. The Pearl turned sharply and as soon as they were on target they fired, all four cannons at once. Four holes dotted the enemy's ship. Immediately the main mass fell to the deck and half the crew was in the water. Will looked through the scope again, Norrington was still aboard. Again the Pearl fired and again cannons blew through the Soldiers wooden ship. The battered ship couldn't take any more punishment from the Pirate 'legend'. It began to sink into the warm churning water. The dead floated on the surface and the injured as well as the live struggled to stay above the surface.

The Pearl neared the three men and Will waved them down. Andrew cameto the side next toWill and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Will, they're pirates, they're not safe." he spoke quietly.

Will gave him a sad smile. "They're my family."

The Pearl pulled up to the side of the almost immersed ship and a few of the crew threw a rope around the mast to pull it closer. Then Jack appeared on the side with his hands rested on his hips triumphantly.

"Ah Will me boy! Why do I 'ave to save your arse _every time_?"

"Jack! Jack I cant thank you enough! Can you get us aboard?"

He nodded and disappeared over the edge out of sight to help the crew. As he stepped away Elizabeth ran to the rail of the ship.

"Will! Are you alright?"

"Oh Liz! You were aboard the whole time? …While they were fighting even?"

She simply nodded

Will paused and wiped his brow. "Yes, we're all alright."

Then one of the crew threw over a rope ladder.

"Aye mate. Grab that!"


	20. Walk the plank

Thank you to Williz and Silverhawk and everyone else who has been religiously supporting me. that means a lot to me and really inspires me to write more and continue the good work. please dont forget to RR i love hearing from u guys. Enjoy!

* * *

The crew dragged the wounded and dead aboard. The dead were discarded to the side of the deck while the survivors were immediately chained together and made to stand against the side of the ship – facing Captain Jack. He skewered the men, looking for Norrington, he found him. He was sitting against the side, with a gash on the side of his face. The pompous white wig he wore was missing and his perfect red and white uniform was stained with blood and seawater.

Jack took a hold of his shirt and pulled him to his feet, as he looked him up and down with disgust.

"When I was shootin' those cannons at yer pathetic ship I was aiming for yer head. Pity I missed."

Immediately Norrington spat in the captain's face. "Go to hell, Sparrow"

Jack slammed him up against the wall and drew his sword before anyone could react.

"No mate, that's where I be sendin' ya." He snarled as he choked the Commodore with the blade.

Will came up behind Jack and laid a hand on his shoulder. Jack slightly turned and saw the look that Will gave him. He lowered the sword and threw Norrington back against the wall with the others.

Jack paced the deck, looking at all the beaten, bruised and tattered soldiers.

"Alright, listen you dogs! I know that yer dear beloved Commodore Norrington got you into all this mess." He shot a look at the haggard man. "So, I be feelin' a bit generous today. You lot get to be dropped off in Tortuga, a lovely little outlet for the pirate kind.Which I'm sure you'll all be received in the kindest of ways." Then he paused as he stopped pacing and faced Norrington. " But, the Commodore will be stayin' with us, we 'ave a special place for 'im." Jack glared at the Commodore with a sly gin and narrowed eyes.

They sailed all the way back towards the Caribbean. Thankfully Tortuga was closer than the rest of the islands and was faster to get to. When the ship was 700 yards or so away, they threw the Navy crew off the plank, and forced them to swim to safety. The Pearl's crew laughed and jeered until their sides ached. Elizabeth almost felt sorry for the men. But Norrington she felt nothing but contempt. This was his second attempt to kill Will; she was ready to finally end this feud.

They sailed further and further into the ocean's blue waters and finally they spotted land. A tiny, sandy, deserted island in the middle of no-where was their destination. The Pearl pulled the ship up to the island about 300 yards from shore. Two burly crewmembers of the Pearl held a sword to the Commodore's back as he approached the plank. Jack followed him to the edge.

He held a rifle in his hand. "Now, I want you to know that if this was up to me you'd be dead by now." Then Jack stuck the rifle in Norrinton's belt. "But, this was Miss Elizabeth's idea to give you a little chance." Norrinton looked past Jack to Liz who was standing next to Will with her hands around his. She looked down when the Commodore met her gaze.

"This Rifles got a single shot in it. Just in case it gets a little too much for you to handle."

Then Jack took Norrinton's shoulder and pushed him, stumbling on to the plank above the churning sea.

As he neared the edge, the entire time- he had hardly spoken a word. He turned around to face the people on the ship. He saw Jack with his half-sided grin, no doubt taking pleasure in seeing him go. Then, all the crew's weathered faces, marked men of hard times and too much sun. But to the right was the Turners, Elizabeth looked on with no expression. And Will had a set, stern look on his chiseled features. In that minute Commodore James Norrington had given up. He turned and totally faced the ship, looked straight at Elizabeth and bowed. Then spun back around on his heel and plunged into the ocean's waters.

Elizabeth had mixed emotions. Because of her, men had died, men had been hurt, and now it was finally over. No more greed, lust, or obligations. Her and Will were free wherever they choose to go, no more looking over their shoulders.

She leaned against Will as he held her close. He could tell she was ready for this all to end and be done with it.

They walked over to the side of the ship, just in time to see a soaked, slouching, tired Norrington reach the beach. He stumbled onto the shore and fell to his knees. His new residence had no shelter, no clean water, no protection of any kind. It would be no use to escape – if he went back to his home to Port Royale, he would be a commoner, hold no rank, and be a disgrace to the governor and himself. He decided, that that island was where he'd stay.

By now the crew had dispersed and ready to set sail and head back to the colonies. Will walked over to Jack and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you Jack. You truly are a friend."

Jack gave him a hearty slap on the back "Think nothin' of it. That's what family if for, right?"

Will nodded and smiled. "Hey, let's go home."


	21. A Life With Love Continues

So this is a good time to start the second chapter in Will and Elizabeth's life together.

Hence… another story!

GO READ: "A Life With Love Continues"

(to help you find my new story, simply click on my Pen Name, then see the stories I've written)

And don't forget to review. Many thanks to those of you who have stuck with this story and reviewed faithfully. Hopefully my new story will please you just as much.

-InnerSmile


End file.
